


Drabbles

by BlutEngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, French text, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short Story, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlutEngel/pseuds/BlutEngel
Summary: Ce premier drabble vient de ce défi, présent sur la page facebook Répertoires de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter, appartenant à la rubrique Arbre à Texte:Appuyé d'une image, je devais utiliser les mots: botanique, détente, complicité, sentiments.Bonne lecture.





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier drabble vient de ce défi, présent sur la page facebook Répertoires de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter, appartenant à la rubrique Arbre à Texte:  
> Appuyé d'une image, je devais utiliser les mots: botanique, détente, complicité, sentiments.  
> Bonne lecture.

La Salle Commune de Gryffindor avait ce quelque chose de particulier qui la rendait chaleureuse, accueillante, cosy. La pièce centrale était de forme arrondie, parsemée de fauteuils, certes dépareillés, mais tous tellement confortables qu’ils invitaient à la douce rêverie, aux discussions entre amis et amoureux, à l’étude sans cet aspect austère que l’on retrouvait dans les salles de classe. Ces fauteuils accueillaient tous les étudiants de Gryffindor chaque soir après une longue journée à apprendre sorts, contre-sorts, l’histoire, les runes, l’arithmancie, à prendre soin des plantes ou des créatures vivantes… Les uns et les autres se retrouvaient volontiers, bavardaient de longue; échangeaient les derniers potins, se détendaient volontiers.  
L’immense cheminée rugissait et permettait de garder une température stable tout au long de l’année, qu’importe la saison et la hauteur de la Tour.   
Certains jouaient aux cartes ou aux Gobstones, créant une atmosphère explosive et animée; d’autres tentaient de travailler, mais en général, ils se réfugiaient dans la librairie jusqu’au couvre-feu, car l’ambiance à Gryffindor était malgré tout contraire à l’esprit de l’étude; la plupart commentaient l’actualité, lisaient, gribouillaient, somnolaient.   
La complicité des uns et des autres les poussaient à se retrouver tous les soirs; comme Harry, Ron et Hermione, toujours ensemble, ne se lâchant pas d’une semelle, toujours à chuchoter entre-eux et jetant des coups d’oeil tendus au cas où quelqu’un viendrait à ouïr leur discussion privée.   
Oh, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à sembler préparer quelque chose. Fred et George étaient penchés l’un vers l’autre, dans ce qui avait l’air d’une conversation secrète et animée. 

Personne ne remarquait vraiment ce qui se passait ce soir-là, en dehors des groupes de gens usuels, sans doute parce que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité l’une de l’autre se montraient discrètes - pour une fois; la discrétion n’étant pas nécessairement le fort des Lions adolescents. 

Alors que Neville examinait son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sous toutes ses coutures, la plante ayant néanmoins l’air de croître normalement; Ginny, assise au pied du sofa sur lequel son aîné s’était installé, méditait tout son soûl, une triste mine sur le visage. La jeune fille avait délaissé ses propres amis et s’était assise là, dans ce coin quelque peu plus calme que le reste de la Salle Commune.   
Ayant l’air satisfait que sa plante se portait comme une merveille, Neville la posa délicatement sur la petite table ronde qui se trouvait à droite du sofa. Il se rendit compte de la présence de la dernière des Weasley dans son geste, et il fronça les sourcils. Il l’avait toujours vue pleine de vie, en train de rire ou de s’enflammer, entourée de gens; alors… Son attitude actuelle jurait et cela l’intriguait. Certes, cela ne le regardait nullement; et Neville se sentit rougir d’être curieux de la sorte mais quelque chose lui soufflait que Ginny avait peut-être besoin de sortir de ce silence inhabituel.   
Il attrapa son rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il annotait les information sur son Mimbulus, dans le cadre de son projet personnel qu’il avait mis en place avec le professeur Sprout, sa plume et son encrier et décida de s’asseoir par terre lui aussi.   
Ginny leva la tête pour l’observer agir de la sorte, sans mot dire, avant de regarder de nouveau devant elle, le regard perdu au loin, les genoux serrés contre elle.   
Soit, que Neville souhaite briser la glace, c’était une chose; mais le faire en était une autre et il ne savait pas du tout comment s’y prendre. Il n’y avait aucune sorte de complicité, ni de passion commune entre eux. Ginny avait été mêlée aux rumeurs les plus folles de l’école depuis l’incident de la Chambre des Secrets. Depuis, on la regardait différemment. Déjà, la regardait-on, car à peine les gens l’avaient remarquée tout au long de sa première année sur site.   
\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ton Mimbulus… Encore moins de botanique; marmonna Ginny.   
Le visage de Neville s’affaissa quelque peu à ses mots - voilà la principale piste d’ouverture de conversation à laquelle il avait songée partie en fumée.   
Cependant, cela sonnait faux; d’une certaine manière. L’adolescent ne savait comment l’expliquer. Toujours fut-il que Ginny le regarda à nouveau, quelques secondes, et s’excusa derechef.   
\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-elle, la voix lourde d’émotions, c’est juste…   
Elle soupira, et détourna le regard, gênée d’avoir été aussi brutale dans ses propos. Neville sourit faiblement. Il écrivit quelques mots, le temps de se demander comment prendre les choses et comment reprendre ce début de conversation ratée.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, finit-il par murmurer. J’ai eu plus cruel que ça auparavant et… Je vois bien que tu n’es pas dans ton état normal; donc ne t’inquiète pas pour moi; conclut-il alors que la jeune fille l’avait regardé à nouveau, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de nervosité. 

Tous deux replongèrent dans le silence quelques minutes, observant le monde autour d’eux, comme extérieurs à celui-ci, hors du temps.  
Quelques fois, il était difficile de se rendre compte que ce dont ils étaient témoins était en parfaite rupture de ce qu’il s’était déroulé à la fin de l’année précédente, au Triwizard Tournament, la dernière tâche, le corps de Cedric Diggory, froid, sans vie, dans les bras de Harry Potter, lui-même blessé et déboussolé.   
Dumbledore qui annonce que Voldemort était de retour et… Tout ce qui s’était ensuivi. Le Ministère passé à porter en disgrâce le Directeur et Harry, les traitant de menteurs; le Ministère encore qui interférait avec Hogwarts, avec cette Umbridge autant incompétente en Défenses que cruelle en qualité de High Inquisitor; les membres de l’Ordre qui étaient souvent en mission, missions inconnues de Ginny, mais elle était certaine qu’elles étaient dangereuses…   
Parce que son père - son père…   
Empêchant les sanglots d’éclater, sa gorge se noua de force et semblait brûlée, elle offusquait, manquait d’air. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, ses orbes brillaient de larmes contenues, elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche, comme un poisson cherchant à respirer à tout prix hors de l’eau.   
De telles émotions, aussi vivaces que le jour où elle avait appris que son père avait été blessé grièvement au Ministère, en pleine mission de l’Ordre, la tiraillaient de l’intérieur. Jusqu’ici, la mort semblait n’être qu’une menace de seconde zone, une idée floue, quelque chose d’inatteignable. Pourtant, elle avait cru mourir lorsqu’elle avait été possédée par Tom Riddle; sauf que là, c’était différent. Elle avait connu l’impuissance qui écrasait sa famille entière face au sort d’Arthur Weasley, son père, son papa, l’homme qui l’avait élevée, l’avait aimée, accompagnée dans sa vie de petite sorcière, riant à ses facéties, lui apprenant à tolérer les Muggles, à ne pas avoir honte de ses sentiments, de savoir se respecter et respecter autrui…   
Elle avait failli perdre tout cela, ses repères, l’un des piliers de son existence; et elle ne parvenait ni à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu’elle avait sur le coeur, ni à passer outre cette peur tenace qui l’avait envahie depuis que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait annoncé, en même temps que ses frères, ce qu’il s’était passé. 

Ginny fut arrachée de ses pensées par quelque chose de blanc qui venait d’apparaître dans son champ de vision.   
Elle fixa l’objet en question, réalisa que c’était un mouchoir en tissu, et comprit ensuite que Neville avait été à ses côtés tout ce temps, et ne proposait pas mieux que ce mouchoir.   
Une invitation sans mots, une autorisation à pleurer; parce que faire la dure, la forte, comme elle avait fait depuis sa première année, se refusant d’agir comme une gamine, parce que pleurer était synonyme de gaminerie dans sa tête, et parce qu’elle voulait se montrer aussi forte que ses frères et ses parents et…   
Ginny laissa glisser un sanglot, ses épaules tremblèrent sous l’émotion, et les larmes finirent par rouler le long de ses joues.  
Oui, être fort signifiait savoir lâcher prise. Et c’était Neville qui lui apprenait cette leçon.


End file.
